


The Saving of Some Random Boy’s Soul

by evilfox



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 恶魔在加班，天使等他下班。





	The Saving of Some Random Boy’s Soul

恶魔的王座比想象中更舒适。

亚茨拉菲尔允许自己靠进背后的红丝绒里，双腿悠闲地交叠起来。他微倾向一侧的金色扶手，手里托着半杯加冰的单麦芽威士忌。

既然克劳利说了“请自便”，他一定不会吝啬一张座位或一杯酒。

他的视线越过血色的大理石桌面投向窗前。窗外的国会大厦照常蛰伏在灰色的天空下；红发魔鬼和他的猎物挡在窗景中央脉脉接吻。

与魔鬼相拥的是个年轻的凡人，一个男孩，二十岁？也许更小，以凡人的标准算得上英俊，被掀起的T恤下面露出线条分明的腹肌。亚茨拉菲尔了解人的美学，尽管他不能感同身受。在天使眼中，万物生灵尽有其美。

克劳利轻舔着那男孩的耳垂，分神望了一眼他的天使朋友。他看上去不介意被参观；而那个凡人觉察不到他们面前有一位观众。

亚茨拉菲尔使了一点小把戏，让自己隐藏在凡人的视力之外。因为……

别让他看见你。克劳利是这样说的。

亚茨拉菲尔来得不是时候。当他坦率地换上失望眼神望着他的朋友告辞时，克劳利提议他留下来，等待恶魔结束手上的工作，再出门去共进晚餐。

亚茨拉菲尔喜欢这个主意，愉快的光彩立刻回到他眼里。克劳利请他进门自便，只需注意一则：

我这里有个凡人，别让他看见你。恶魔叮嘱道。

这当然不是难事。

亚茨拉菲尔靠在椅背上注视着即将与人媾和的恶魔，检讨自己大约不该这样对地狱的恶行坐视不理。

但这只是克劳利的工作。亚茨拉菲尔这样说服自己。他明知天使的责任是灭除罪恶，却不躲避亚茨拉菲尔的注视。这份信任不该被践踏。

对于克劳利，这只是重复了无数次的寻常活计。在人间行走了数千年，如此原始的罪恶再也不能让他燃起丝毫兴趣。他不享受这一切，不像他的凡人小伙伴。那个男孩脸上涨满欢欣的潮红，热烈期盼着那桩令神震怒的恶行。多么诡异！

亚茨拉菲尔出神地望着那两副已近赤裸的身体。是什么样的乐趣吸引人类不断地、不计风险地重复这些单调的举动？人类何以认为这简陋的娱乐胜过美食、美景、胜过艺术和知识？这些疑问在他心上留下难以言说的焦灼：克劳利熟悉到厌倦的事，对于他仍是不可碰触的神秘彼岸。

罪人在彼此眼中看到了怎样微妙的世界，或许只有神能知晓。

从文献中得不到的答案，亚茨拉菲尔曾试过在自己身上寻找。这副躯壳是他在人间的座驾，可以任由他的意志而改变，成为雄性或雌性，换上不同的样貌、身姿。他用奇迹的力量操纵血肉，令它们蓬勃、战栗、吐露甘涎，却从未感到那份诱人堕落的极乐。

他无法凭空创造从未见识过的事物、从未经历过的情感，那是只有神能做到的事。天使对世界的修改，同凡人的奇技淫巧一样，不过是对造物的拙劣模仿。

“去卧室好吗？”那男孩在恶魔耳边说。

“我没有卧室。”

这是真的。恶魔不需要休息。他们为迎来末日而不分昼夜地忙碌着——或者，至少装作很忙。

男孩被放倒在暗红的桌面上，两腿缠上恶魔精瘦的腰身。

这样的时候，亚茨拉菲尔会忽然记起这位朋友原本的形态。那细长而柔韧的、古铜色的腰和腿，是他对造物者沉默的忠诚。

“事实上，我是个恶魔。懂的吧？地狱使者。”克劳利用那种“顺带一提”的口吻说，“有兴趣出卖灵魂吗？”

他在说真话！多不专业！亚茨拉菲尔在心里惊叹。

男孩咯咯笑着，“你是不是要和我打个赌什么的？”

民间故事里的恶魔总是难以抗拒一个好赌局，但亚茨拉菲尔的朋友不是个赌徒，他讲求效率——总想用最短的时间、最少的努力完成分内工作。

“什么？不，没那个时间。”他说，”我后天要下去汇报，现在还差四个灵魂。你不卖我就去找别人。”

凡人笑得更响亮了，“你真有意思，托尼。”

克劳利保持着忍耐的微笑，“别这样叫我。”

凡人用手臂将他环住、拉近，请求更深入的纠缠。

“看来，我要为了打一炮出卖灵魂了？”

克劳利挑起眉毛，“考虑清楚了，我们现在说的可是永恒的业火……”

“哦，别闹了，”男孩笑着吻他鼻尖，“快来吧，我不在乎有什么代价。”

“成交。”克劳利轻声说着，在男孩颈侧留下不可见的、诅咒的唇印。

天使在震惊中目睹了这桩邪恶交易。

这实在太容易了！……也太不公平了！要知道，在街上拦住一个凡人如实告诉他“我是神的使者前来拯救你的灵魂”，多半只会收到一句“滚蛋”。

他忿忿地抿了一口威士忌。玻璃杯里的冰块已经融化了大半。

恶魔的侵入迫使凡人泄露出陶醉的呜咽，又夹杂着忍痛的抽气声。

那是通向快乐的捷径吗？疼痛？亚茨拉菲尔忍不住这样想。他记起一个遥远的夏日，当他不假思索地握住眼前那柄燃烧的利刃，才明白这有形的身体是何等脆弱，又是如何巧妙地同他的心智连结在一起。他在苹果树下久久凝视着手掌，回味着被烧伤的新奇感觉。

但那不是乐趣。他对此十分肯定。

恶魔急速抽动着。和天使一样，他能任意驾驭自己的躯壳，获得完美的速度和力量；他会不知疲倦地顶撞下去，直到将他的猎物推入地狱。

一阵凉意捕获了天使的心。这样的克劳利几乎让他感到陌生，如此执意、专注，覆着汗水的、细长的裸体甚至令人感到些许悲哀。男孩对他的努力报以不断的呻吟，而对自身所处的险境一无所知。

那个男孩的灵魂将为他无心的许诺经受永恒的地火煎熬。

这不公平。亚茨拉菲尔想。

那个凡人，如此轻率地闯入应受神罚的禁地，无所畏惧地与恶魔共舞……

多不公平。

天使饮尽手中的烈酒，离开暂借的座位，走向一侧门廊。

有那么短暂的一刻，恶魔抬起头，以一种近似担忧的目光追向他的朋友。亚茨拉菲尔指了指酒杯，表示他只是出去添一杯酒。

他需要空间思考。

他不怀疑——天使们极少怀疑——此刻的愤懑是源于他的本性：拯救是他的本能，正如诱惑是魔鬼的。如果有什么能纾解他内心的纠结，那一定是拯救——不是“挫败”地狱的暴行，而是“拯救”这个无知的灵魂，这其中有微妙的区别，后者不以他和魔鬼的友谊为代价。

想想，天使，快想想。他催促自己。总该有什么办法……

他抬高视线，或许是在神的指引下，他注意到天花板上的自动灭火设备。

……这也许行得通。

他捉起酒樽，装作倒酒。他不清楚这些凡间工程的作用原理，也不必弄清楚。众所周知，这个世界从未遵从“原理”“规律”，一切都是意志，神与魔的随性所至。既然被赋予了这一点点篡改世界的权力，他需要做的只是炮制一个想法。

亚茨拉菲尔放下酒樽，在意念中向世界下了命令。

现实如何被祈愿雕刻，同创世的玄机一样无法言喻。以凡人有限的语言，或许只能说：一个奇迹发生了。

尖锐的警报声骤然响起，持续回荡在青灰的墙壁之间；自动灭火喷头在恶魔的办公室里降下一场冷雨。

“哦见鬼！”男孩翻身起来，和同样错愕的魔鬼先后退向房间角落——隐形的天使正在相对的另一侧望着他们。

亚茨拉菲尔满意地注意到恶魔的利戟已经退去杀气，驯服地低垂着。水是神圣的介质，正如火是罪恶的。没有什么能像水一样扫空恶魔的兴致，那是亚茨拉菲尔在几千年前就了解的，当一只恶魔在暴雨将至时躲进他的羽翼之下。

“有什么着火了吗？”凡人迷惑不解，“我们该逃跑吧？”

“我想没有。”克劳利眯着眼睛，“大概只是故障。”

“这可奇怪了。”男孩抹一把脸上的水，略带尴尬地笑着说。

亚茨拉菲尔为自己感到骄傲——对他而言轻易而自然的感觉。他做了正确的事，又成功避免了破坏这段稍稍有违传统的友谊。

灭火喷头没有停止工作，地板上开始积起镜面般的水渍。当然，克劳利不能在这个凡人面前作法维修公寓。魔鬼和他的男孩交换了几句“该给物业打电话吧”“也许下次”之类的遗憾对话。

男孩走后，克劳利弹个响指修好了消防系统，也烘干了自己身上的水痕。落在地上的衣裤在魔力的召唤下瞬间回到他身上。亚茨拉菲尔仍然捏着酒杯立在门边。

“什么情况？”他装作对此一无所知。

“不清楚，”克劳利蹙着眉，声音却不是天使预计中那样懊恼。“你知道的，凡人的技术一向不可靠。”

“也许是你工作太投入了，你们身上的……什么来着，业火，对吧？也算是火灾吧？”他临时发挥说着不高明的笑话，“总之……很遗憾你的诱惑进展不利。”

恶魔戴上墨镜，隔着镜片投来质疑的一瞥：“你不该为恶魔惋惜吧？”

“不，是怜悯，我们一向怜悯堕落的灵魂。”天使强词夺理，“我早就说过了，‘恶行中自有恶果’。”

他看上去并未起疑。好极了。亚茨拉菲尔在心里松了一口气。

“那么……晚饭?”亚茨拉菲尔愉快地提议。

“我去开车。”

恶魔甩开腿，像往常一样摇摆着走出门去。

【完】

【彩蛋】

“扣款？！为什么？？”亚茨拉菲尔难以置信地看着他的工资单。

加百利翻看他手上的文件，“报告显示你有意破坏了一栋民用建筑的自动灭火系统。”

“那是为了拯救灵魂！”

“是吗，好吧，”加百利抽出一张排满空格的文件，“你可以填写这张申诉表，月底之前交上来，注意写清你出现在事发地点的原因——我相信你能给出合理的解释。”

亚茨拉菲尔面对上司的假笑，瘪着嘴深吸了一口气。


End file.
